A Host in Love with Hunnysenpai?
by XflyXwithXmeX
Summary: Hunny-senpai has fallen in love with Kyoya's little sister! Is Kyoya okay with that? Does Hikami like him back? HunnyxOC
1. Info video was found on youtube!

Mitsukuni's First Love

You:

Name- Hikami (Hika) Shoshima

Age- 16 (2 years younger than Hunny)

Overview- You go to the Ouran Host Club, as the only girl host, and LOVE cake, like Hunny. You have

been BF w/ him since preschool, and still hold onto the relationship strongly along with Hunny.

You- Look like Rin Kagamine in your Fave song vid. on youtube

The animal you are holding is a dog, who's name is Kawaii, but you call him Waii-chan. You always

have him with you. Look this up to find the vid! It's not made by me!

.com/watch?v=-IX3_YVQTvo&NR=1

Also, you like to sing. Your fave song is

Rin Kagamine "L..l..l..l..Like you,I Love You" VOCALOID (with translations) Katahotori MIX

As i said, you look like Rin! Keep it in mind!


	2. Welcome

I'm having this chapter in first POV.

I also changed the age, so Hikami is now a first year, and is Kyoya's little sister by a year and a half!

I was walking down the hall toward the Host Club doors. Today was my 1st day. I looked up at Kyoya and said "Kyo-chan? Do you think they will except me? I never even met them." He just smiled at me and said "Of course they will." I looked into his eyes and saw sincerity. "Do they know?" I asked. "No. You can tell them when you think it is the right time." he said, looking ahead to the doors.

When we finally reached them, he asked me "You ready?" I nodded, and smiled up at him. "As ready as ever, Kyo-chan! Right? Waii-chan!?!?" I said in my cutest voice. He smiled a little and opened the doors. "Welcome." said many voices at once. I blinked. "There's no reason for that, you know, it's only me." Said Kyoya. A blond boy with piercing blue eyes came up to me, and said " Oh, so it is you … oh, but it isn't just you this time. I see you brought her, finally." he said. You smiled a little, and Kyoya said "I never break a promise." I looked at how many other people there were, and blushed a little. I grabbed onto the

There was a pair of twins with blazing red hair and golden eyes. The only way to tell them apart is by the way they part their hair. There was also a boy with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes who looked like a girl. What surprised me was a tall black haired boy with gray eyes. But that wasn't the surprising part. The surprising part was the boy sitting atop the black haired boy's shoulders. He looked so cute and innocent with his big brown eyes and blond hair. I knew I would get along with him.

Kyoya fixed his glasses, and said "As you can see, she is fairly shy … She is also my sister." at that, the twins laughed, the blond gasped, the black-haired boy didn't do anything, and the cutie's wide eyes got even wider. "That's surprising, isn't it, Usa-chan?" the cutie said to his stuffed bunny. At that moment, the twins stopped laughing and came over to me, pulling me away from Kyoya, and each putting an arm around me (which must have been hard, because I was even shorter than the boy sitting atop the other boy's shoulders) and looked at my face hard.

After only a moment, they both smirked, and said "Well, if you really ARE Kyoya's sister, than you should know … Who asked Kyoya to help make the Host Club? If you answer wrong, you have to kiss the real person who asked for Kyoya's help!" I looked at them. "OKAY!" I said cheerfully. "And if I win, you both get to kiss Waii-chan!" I said. I looked up at Kyoya and read his facial expression. "AND you both have to give me 10000 yen!" Kyoya smiled. I looked back at the twins, and they looked at each other and said "She really is Kyoya's sister." I just smiled, and skipped over to Tamaki, who smiled down t me. "It was Tamaki-senpai!" I said, holding his hand and turning to look at the twins.

"Alright, you win." they said, walking back to their spots. I cleared my throat. They looked at me, and I looked at them, smiling. "I believe you owe me 10000 yen, and Waii-chan a kiss!" I said cutely. They looked at each other, and said "Exactly he same as Kyoya." I saw Kyoya smirk at this, and I said "He has taught me well! Give Waii-chan the kissy she deserves, and give Kyo-chan the 10000 yen, please!" they came over and each gave Waii-chan a kiss on the cheek. When they did that, I giggled, and looked up at Tamaki's smiling face.

They then walked up to Kyoya and gave him the money. Then they went back to their spots. I then said "Don't worry, everyone kisses Waii-chan some time or another. You guys were just first. Everyone here will give her at least one kissy! I've even tricked Kyoya into doing it once, about 2 months ago!" Everyone sweat dropped. I looked up at Tamaki and smiled my cutest smile. "Her favorite kissy was from you, Tama-chan!" I said. He smiled back at me, and said "That's because I am the best kisser there is!" While clutching his heart. "I guess you are Tama-chan!" I replied. His eyes then turned into shapes of hearts. "KAWAII!!!" he yelled.

I then let go of his hand, and walked over to Kyoya. "Can you PLEASE introduce me, Kyo-chan???" I asked with the biggest eyes I could muster. He sighed and started to introduce me to them. "The twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, and she is Haruhi Fujioka." he said, pointing to the brown haired girl. "Oh, so she's the one with the debt to pay?" I asked him. "Yes." he replied. "Don't worry! I'm here to help you, Haru-chan!!!" I said to her. "So you are going to call me that, too?" she said, sweat dropping.

"He is Takashi Morinozuka, and the boy atop his shoulders is Mitsukuni Haninozuka." I smiled at them, and asked "What is your bunny's name?" he smiled widely back at me and said "Usa-chan!" "He is so Kawaii!!!" I replied. "Let's get into position, so we will be ready when the coustemers come, which should be any time, now." said Kyoya. We all got into position, and I said "By the way, it's nice to meet you all! And my name's Hikari!" "Nice to meet you, too." They replied.

About thirty seconds later, the door opened again. "Welcome." we all said at the same time. A bunch of girls came in, but when they saw me, they chattered loudly, and about half the girls offered to go get some boys. They then ran out to go announce there was a new girl host in the Host Club for boys. About 10 boys were being dragged to the club by the girls that came.

"I'm guessing all those boys will be coming with me, then!" I said, going to my new seat, and waiting. "Kyoya! Come on! Let's have some cake!" Kyoya sat next to me. "Would you like some cake, Kyo-chan?" I asked him. He just shook his head.

And so, my first day as a host a the Ouran High School Host Club began.


	3. Marriage to Whom?

**First of all, I realized I made a mistake and didn't finish a scentence . . . just pretend it wasn't even there.**

**Second of all, Italics are thoughts!**

**Thirdly, I changed Hikami's name to Hikari!!!**

* * *

**And lastly, sorry I didn't update for a long time . . . I was being lazy . . . sorry . . . I will now promise to update once a week!!! (Except next week- I'm going to the BEACH!!!!! WHOOO!!!) Also, I will be starting a Harry Potter series (Harry love), and am debating whether or not to do a Lord of the Rings fanfic (Legolas love) Take my poll to vote whether or not I should make a Legolas love story!!!**

I sighed, laying on my back, falling onto the couch. I rubbed my eyes. "Tired . . ." I said. Kyoya looked at me. "You forgot about nap time." he said. I nodded. Hunny gasped. "You forgot about nap time!?!? That's terrible! Poor Hiki-chan!!!" he said. I yawned one last time, before falling into a deep sleep.

~!~!~!~!~

~Hunny's POV~

"You forgot about nap time!?!? That's terrible! Poor Hiki-chan!!!" I said. _How can she forget about nap time!?!?_ She yawned one last time, before falling into a deep sleep. I repeated my question to Takashi. "How can she forget about nap time? Nap time is important!" I then looked to Kyo-kun. "Why doesn't she look like you or your family?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"It is not my place to tell of such things." he said. "Oh . . . well, it's okay. Takashi, we should go home! Usa-chan is getting tired!" I said, smiling. Takashi nodded, and we left.

~Hikari's POV~

I yawned, as I woke up from my short nap. I noticed the sun was setting and I was still on the couch in the Third Music Room. I heard voices. I recognised them as Tama-chan's and Kyo-chan's. "Ohaio Tama-chan and Kyo-chan." I said, rubbing my eyes. They looked at me, and Tama-chan started walking over, smiling, while Kyo-chan flipped out his phone, calling the driver.

"Ohio, Hikari-san." said Tamaki. I smiled back at him, and jumped on him, hugging him. He hugged me back, laughing. "Hikari-san. The driver is waiting for us in the front of the building." said Kyoya. "Okay! Bye-Bye Tama-chan!!!" I said, waving and going toward Kyoya. "_Voyez-vous demain!_ See you tomorrow!" I said, waving back at him.

~!~!~!~!~

I sat at the dinner table, stunned. I have to marry . . . Tamaki-sama?

"But papa . . . Tamaki-sama?" I asked. "That is correct. By marrying him, it will bring much finance to the company." I nodded. I have been his friend for several years, but to marry him? Apparently he didn't know earlier, or he would have told me. Besides, when he was coming toward me after my nap, he seemed genuinely happy. Not a trouble in the world. He thinks of me more as a little sister.

"I see." I said. I stood, head down. Kyoya looked at me. "If you do not mind me asking, why can we not pick our own spouses?" I asked. "You are a woman. Women are not good for anything but marrying and getting married. I implore you to see it my way." he said. "There is no other use for women." he said. "I see." I said. "If you do not mind, I will take my leave. I will see you all at breakfast." I said. Father nodded, and I left.

I lie on my bed, letting the tears fall freely. _Is there really no use for women? Am I really that useless? Does father really not care for me? I heard the only reason he adopted me from Ireland was to make his business seem caring. I guess it really was just that purpose . . . No body loved me before, so why should they love me now?_

These thoughts kept swirling around in my head until I fell into a restless slumber.

~!~!~!~!~

~!~The next day at the Host Club~!~

"Tamaki-sama?" I asked him before the club was open. "Yes? My darling daughter?" he asked. Everyone was watching us. Did they know? "Combien de temps avez-vous su ? **How long have you known?"** I asked so no one would know what we were talking about. "Au sujet de ce qui? **About what?**" he asked "Le mariage. **The marriage.**" I said. "Depuis la nuit dernière au dîner. Quand avez-vous découvert? **Since last night at dinner. When did you find out?**" he asked. "Mêmes. **Same.**" I said.

"Je suis vraiment désolé. **I'm truly sorry.**" he said. "Il est bien, il n'est pas votre défaut, Tamaki. **It's alright, it's not your fault Tamaki.**" I said.

"Vous savez, je suis heureux que vous soyez le seul dans le club de centre serveur qui sait de mon adoption. **You know, I'm happy you are the only one in the Host Club to know of my adoption.**" I said. "Il me permet de te faire confiance davantage. **It allows me to trust you more.**" I said. He nodded, a small smile on his face. "Il est bon d'avoir votre confiance, ma fille. **It is good to have your trust, my daughter.**" he said.

"Did I hear something about a marriage and an adoption?" asked Hikaru. "Your ears deceive you." I said.

~!~!~!~!~

"Would you like some cake Daichi-sama?" I asked, putting on my cutest smile and hugging Waii-chan to my chest. He blushed. "Uhhh . . . o-okay . . ." he said. "YAYYYY! Daichi-sama is SOOO KAWAII!" I said, throwing my arms and Waii-chan into the air. "WEEEE!!!!" screamed, jumping and giggling.

"Here, you can have MY favorite! STRAWBERRY!!!" I said energetically, throwing my hands up again. Kyoya watched me, as if seeing if I would break down all of a sudden the whole time.

~!~!~!~!~

"Hosting is hard." I whined, sitting on the couch across from Hunny and Mori-senpai. By now, all the coustemers were gone, and I was allowed to talk to anyone I felt like. "You were the one who offered." said Kyoya. "Yeah, I know." I answered.

"That was nice of you, Hiki-chan!" said Hunny. I blushed. "Thank you Hunny-senpai." I said. "Can I hold Waii-chan?" he asked. "If I can hold Usa-chan!" I replied. "Okay!" he said, while we switched bunnies. "He's so KAWAII!" I yelled, hugging him, Hunny doing the same thing at the same time but said 'She' instead of 'He'.

I giggled. "Great minds think alike, Hunny-senpai!" I said, smiling and laughing. He smiled and giggled, too.

"We should go. The driver's waiting for us." said Kyoya. "Okay! Bye Hunny-senpai! Bye Mori-senpai! I heard we were going to the beach tomorrow, so I'll see you there!!!" I said switching Bunnies with Hunny again.

**Sorry, I know it's short, but I'll make the next one longer!!! Don't forget to take my poll!!!**

**-Clair**


End file.
